This invention relates to power connectors and, more particularly, to power connectors for connecting an electrical cable having a plurality of conductors to, for example, a printed circuit board.
Power connectors are used to connect contact pins mounted on and projecting from the printed circuit board to the separate conductors of a connecting cable. Fairly large currents of up to 15-20 amps are often necessary for the printed circuit boards. The power connector must therefor have a structurally sound design and fulfill strict insulation requirements. The design must also be such that the placing of the plug-on portion of the connector, which contains the ends of the cable conductors, on the receiving portion of the connector, which contains the contact pins of the printed board, takes place in a very reliable and precise manner.